2014​-​CURRENT / selected research
2014-CURRENT / selected research is part of an ongoing compilation album released under HALLEY LABS R&D .'' Track listing #[[Mind breaking the body|''mbtb]] - away (1:48) #2014-05-06 - G152 (0:48) #2014-05-18 - MWS (0:21) #2014-05-18 - hot shit (0:45) #2014-05-20 - FDBT (0:30) #2014-06-03 - sad (1:12) #2014-06-03 - money (0:15) #2014-06-06 - rraavvee (0:23) #2014-06-15 - bounce (1:13) #2014-06-17 - dr (0:30) #2014-06-24 - ssss (1:17) #2014-07-04 - adam spc (1:43) #2014-07-08 - cruiser (1:00) #2014-07-08 - 16kb_amb (2:30) #2014-07-24 - shit (0:57) #2014-07-28 - you bet (1:35) #2014-08-02 - beware (2:07) #2014-08-05 - death egg (1:19) #2014-08-26 - ok (1:04) #2014-08-27 - bowser_nights (1:24) #2014-08-29 - time machine 2008 (2:15) #2014-09-01 - terror core (3:41) #2014-09-01 - greenroom (1:29) #2014-09-03 - powertool (0:38) #2014-09-05 - heated swimmer (0:52) #2014-09-09 - dragons song (0:25) #2014-09-10 - dragons song again (0:48) #2014-09-17 - ffff (1:17) #2014-09-21 - certain (4:32) #2014-10-04 - mainlife.wav (1:02) #2014-11-08 - a (0:38) #2014-11-25 - t and u (1:09) #2014-11-26 - lifestream (figurehead outtake) (1:46) #2014-12-08 - enth (1:11) #2014-12-28 - FEEST (0:50) #2014-12-28 - be for (2:38) #2015-01-08 - you will know (2:35) #2015-01-25 - prayer for the plurr (2:21) #2015-01-28 - m1 (1:53) #2015-01-29 - lost contact (1:36) #2015-02-13 - requiem (1:16) #2015-02-13 - romantic fall (2a03 + ym2612) (3:13) #2015-02-13 - touhoubatroubador (1:41) #2015-02-14 - none (0:18) #2015-02-15 - just cute (5:39) #2015-02-15 - bbq (1:11) #2015-03-13 - stupid (0:42) #2015-05-13 - underground tower (1:46) #''TD'' - eclipse (2:45) #''TD'' - tango (0:28) #''TD'' - water (0:29) #2015-07-02 - zap (2:02) #2015-07-07 - afronova happy gb (1:29) #2015-08-10 - flutter & perch (first) (2:49) #2015-08-21 - hell scaper (0:42) #''BV'' - true fossil soul beta (0:48) #2015-09-02 - nice guy (1:59) #2015-09-06 - ktest (0:36) #2015-09-13 - SPC (0:42) #2015-09-14 - SPC-house (0:17) #2015-09-14 - SPC-2 (1:04) #2015-09-20 - t (1:17) #2015-09-21 - evolve (1:07) #2015-10-22 - mland (0:47) #2015-11-05 - spacemusic (0:41) #2015-11-08 - information (1:33) #2015-12-10 - tape (0:56) #2016-01-01 - mario makey (1:48) #2016-01-09 - nervous (1:13) #2016-01-24 - driver (0:36) #2016-01-25 - fogplay (0:17) #''D'' - eisschicht remix early (1:30) #''D'' - koan remix early (2:52) #2016-02-10 - md (0:38) #2016-02-13 - cold passes beta (0:27) #2016-02-25 - leyak (1:00) #2016-02-25 - m1 (1:13) #''2YR'' - postcataclysmB1 (0:28) #2016-03-10 - magic mountain (0:44) #unknown date - r.d. fantajii (1:36) #''FD'' - darius_outtake (1:57) #''FD'' - asct (0:04) #''FD'' - catching up (first wip) (0:30) #''FD'' - unused b (1:41) #''FD'' - unused c (0:15) #''P'' - s1 (1:47) #2016-04-23 - statue room (1:22) #2016-05-23 - the incessant flow of time stewboy (0:34) #2016-06-01 - reach for the stars rmx wip (1:30) #2016-08-24 - lurchy (0:22) #''MODR'' - rejectrave (1:43) #''MODR'' - loading sequence (clean) (0:53) #''MODR'' - something big (1:26) #2016-09-21 - funny mistakes (2:12) #2017-01-22 - sketch1 (1:00) #2017-01-22 - sketch2 (2:21) #''NE'' - get me outta this (1:57) #2017-02-07 - how'd i wind up here (1:46) #2017-04-03 - climb (1:12) #2017-04-03 - select (0:23) #2017-04-17 - waiting (1:30) #2017-04-20 - loop (0:37) #2017-05-06 - may shower (5:58) #2017-06-24 - tearaway (2:32) #2017-08-25 - i'd like to paint (pce ver.) (2:41) #2017-08-28 - no replace (4:43) Release notes thank you for checking out this collection. the majority of this has been, up until now, Patreon-exclusive. deepest thanks to everybody that has supported my Patreon (www.patreon.com/lapfox). this collection is a bit of a way to wipe the slate of ideas clean and freshen things up. the past year and a bit has been a rough ride as far as mental health is concerned, but things are getting better through medication and mindfulness, and it wouldn't at all be possible to keep doing what i do without the continued support. please, if you ever have anything important going on - whether it be thoughts, feelings, doubts - talk to somebody about it. AUDIO: HALLEY LABS ILLUSTRATION: twitter.com/SEABED_ULTIMATE Navigation Category:Releases Category:Releases under HALLEY LABS R&D Category:2017 releases Category:Halley Labs era releases Category:Compilations Category:Name-your-price releases